New and Improved Amy
by jallapercabethjiperhazleo
Summary: It's been 3 years since Amy say her family. Everyone is dating except for Amy, Ian and Jake. What happens is both boys want to be her boyfriend? Who will she choose? What happens if the boys' lives are at stake? How will this end? I someone trying to get Amy back by threatening her family? You choose how this story ends by reviewing and shouting out so ideas! Amy/Ian/Jake
1. New and Improved

Chapter 1

Amy POV

I can't believe that is has been 3 years since we took down the Vespers. 3 years and nothing interesting has happened. I'm 19 and I'm the only one of my friends who isn't dating. … Ok fine my family. I don't really have friends outside of my family. Thankfully, Natalie was rushed to the hospital and was save, and now she's walking around and dating my little brother Dan. Sinead Starling was trying to get Hamilton Holt. Both are in love with each other and meant to be but neither of them will make a move. Ted and Ned were dating the Hold twins Regan and Madison. Everyone was either meant to be or dating. Sigh. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for a boy with olive skin and amber eyes. Or a boy with jet black hair and deep, liquid eyes.

"AMY! GET READY FOR FAMILY REUNION IN 4 HOURS!" Nellie yelled.

I haven't gone to a family reunion since Grace's funeral. This years family reunion was at our mansion so I really couldn't get out of it. Everyone was staying at the mansion for one month. I don't want to be the softe Amy that everyone knows. I want to change. I went through my closet and i couldn't find anything.

"Ugggg! Really? I have nothing to wear? Wait...I have 4 hours... " I grabbed my keys and ran to my red MINI cooper and drove to the mall.

I ran through all the shops and bought a new wardrobe and drove all the way home. I grabbed the new clothes and headed for the bathroom. After I changed, I walked into my room and looked at my reflection. Wow. My red hair was curled and my makeup was so cute! I had a tiny bit of blush, lip gloss, and mascara. My outfit was exactly what I wanted. I wore a tight, red dress that ended by my knees with black leather boots and a skinny black belt that matched my black dangle earrings.

"AMY! GET DOWN HERE! EVERYONE IS WAITING!" Frisky yelled.

"I'm coming!" I said.

'Hope Ian and Jake aren't there. I want to be brave but I don't want to embarrass myself.' I thought.

I walked down the stairs slowly and everybody gasped. I became self conscious and I hugged myself.

"Amy." two voices breathed.


	2. Friends?

Chapter.2

"Hi everyone. Sorry I was late, I needed something to wear." I said as I reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Wow Amy nice outfit! You didn't even need me to help you pick it out." Natalie exclaimed.

Then everyone went back to mingling before dinner. I looked around to see what everyone was wearing.

Natalie was wearing a short, black dress that ended by her mid thighs. Her brown hair was straightened which framed her beautiful face. She had a lot more makeup than me though. Dan matured a bit since the Vespers and now is wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket. Even though he matured, it doesn't mean that he didn't WANT to be cool. Natalie and Dan were making kissy faces in a corner. Ham was wearing a sports shirt and shorts and eyeing Sinead from a distance. Sinead was with her brother's and their girlfriends, the twins. 23 year old Sinead was wearing a long navy blue dress that ended by her knees. Her brothers, Ted and Ned, were both wearing suits and ties and were talking to the twins. Regan was wearing a deep purple dress that ended by her knees while Madison was wearing a white skinny dress with a blue ribbon in the middle.

Jonah was wearing dark t-shirt and blue jean and was rapping to his girlfriend Kristy.

Then I my eyes landed on Ian and Jake.

Ian Kabra as sitting by himself by the door not really wanting to talk to anyone. He was wearing white suit that. Made his jet black hair stand out. He gelled his hair and amber eyes looked sad. But he was starring at me.

Jake Rossenbloom was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He was with his brother Atticus but his deep, liquid eyes seem to melt into mine.

I shook my head. 'I don't want a boyfriend yet' I reminded myself. But I really wanted to see what was wrong with Ian so I walked over to him. I didn't dare look back at Jake.

"Hey-y-y Ian-n-n." I stuttered. Stupid stutter.

"Hello love. You look gorgeous." His eyes met mine and I felt like I was going to be lost in the pools of amber. My knees started to buckle when he called me love.

"Thanks. ...So what's up?" I tried to be cool.

"Nothing really. Love, before dinner is served will you join me on a walk?" Ian asked.

"Sure. Let me get my shoes."I hurried off to get my new leather boots and joined Ian outside. My house was on the beach in California and so Ian and I walked on the beach. Apparently, no one was here and so we walked and watched the sun set.

Ian found a long and patted a space next to him, so I sat down.

"Amy how are you? You seem different now. I haven't seen you since the Vespers." Ian said.

"Well Ian, I've been quite busy with my studies, but I have grown up as you can see. " I answered. I was astonished that Ian called me love in front of people, but when we are alone, he calls me Amy.

"Amy could we be friends? I'm in desperate need of someone to talk to. Natalie is always with Daniel and...I don't want to take about how cute he is.",Ian squirmed a bit," But I would love to talk about anything else."

"Of course we can be friends."I patter his back awkwardly.

" Amy can I ask you a question?"

I nodded.

"How does it feel to have lost the love of your life?" Ian asked.

Love of my life? Oh Evan.

"I do miss his presence, however I haven't really cried about his death. Yes I do like him but I guess I wasn't in love with him. Ever since his death, I have dated anyone really." I sighed.

"I'm sorry to bring him up. I think dinner will start soon. Why don't we start walking back." Ian gave me his hand and I took it.

Ian POV

I went to every family reunion just so I could see Amy. When Amy came down the stairs she looked absolutely stunning. I wasn't ready to talk to her just yet so I sat down by the door. Everyone in the family was dating. Sure I liked Amy, but I haven't seen her since the Vespers. Then she always wore silly American shirts, but now she wore a tight, strapless red dress that showed all her curves.

"Amy." Me and Rosenbloom breathed.

I knew that Rosenbloom was here and I knew he also liked her. But I know that Amy would choose me over that poorly dressed boy. I looked at Amy's eyes and our eyes met.

When I called her love, I knew her knees buckled. I decided to ask Amy to go on a walk with me. I wanted Amy to be friends with me before I asked her to be my girlfriend. When I mentioned the Evan boy, she broke down a little. Now I know that she isn't dating anyone, it will be a lot easier. If she did have a boyfriend, I would have had to ask Natalie for one of her poisoned guns. I would only use one that will knock him out for a few months. But this will be way easier. As we went back to the mansion for dinner, I though of how get our friendship to become stronger.


	3. Jake is cute?

Chapter 3

Amy POV

When we went inside and I looked for a seat at the table.

"Amy over here!" a voice called.

I turned around and saw a free seat next to Jake Rosenbloom. I looked down as everyone eyed me when sat down on the seat. Thankfully, Nellie saved me by saying,"Dinners ready!"  
As we all ate, everyone catches up with what's new. Jake and I sat next to each other yet we didn't talk.

I sneaked a peak at Jake and he kinda looked...handsome? His old shaggy hair was now a short buzz cut. His chocolate eyes matched his hair perfectly and his lips was full with a smile dancing across it once in awhile. He looked cute! OMG...did I just say that Jake Rossenbloom was cute? Oh never mind, it must be the the jitters when the family came over.

When dinner ended, I started to walk back to my room when Jake grabbed my wrist.  
"Will you go for a walk with me?" Jake asked.  
I nodded and went to grab my shoes. We walked on th beach and sat on a log.

"Amy how are you? I'm very sorry for your loss. I want to let you know that I'm here for you." He babbled on.

"Jake, so glad you're here! So how's Atticus?" I grabbed Jake into a big hug. He didn't react as quickly as I thought he would, but after a few seconds he relaxed. He held on longer than I was comfortable with so I pushed back on his stomach.

"Wow did you work out?" I asked as I traced his 6 pack with a feather light touch.

"You like what you see?", Jake wagged his eyebrows then turned serious,"Amy, I have to tell you something," he let me to the back yard to the garden where no one was to bother us,"Amy, you are my only real friend. I'm so glad I came. Amy, my father has cancer. Cancer in his throat."Jake scratched the back of his head and looked down. When he finally looked up, his chocolate brown eyes were flowing with tears.

I never liked it when people cried. I walked closer to him, only centimetres apart, and wiped the tears on his cheeks with my thumb. I gathered him in a tight hug as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. I didn't know how long we stood there, but I wanted to do anything I could in my power to show him that he is loved here. He had family here to support and comfort him. He would never be alone. I knew what it felt like to be alone before the clue hunt with only Dan and Grace as true family.

"I know it will be hard to deal with both your parents deaths but trust me, it will get better. I know how you feel about loosing your mother and eventually loosing your dad. But always remember:there are people who love you and will help you through this traject time. You will always have friends to lend you a hand. L- like ... Me." Jake and I were both shocked at what I said.

"Y-your w-welcome to s-stay as l-long as you l-like. I g-gotta g-go." I scurried off to my room. Curse my stupid stutter.

Jake POV

After Amy left, I felt somewhat supported and loved. He was happy that he told Amy the truth. He planned on telling Atticus about dad tonight before bed. And I was surprised that I made her stutter. Only Cobra did that. I kinda wanted Amy to be my girlfriend. She was there for me even though we had a rough start.  
Cough cough.

"I see that our dear Amy has interest in you. Unfortunately for you, Rossenbloom," Ian spat Jake's last name,"My dear Amy likes me as well. We will see who get the fair, but shy, maiden. She will no go for a man who is emotional or weak. She likes a man who is confident, brave, strong, and someone who conects with her." He smiled at himself.

I quickly whipped my remaining tears and starred at Ian, " I see that you're not the right guy either then. And Amy Cahill is a beautiful girl who deserve everything. I won't treat her like she is an object. Now if you excuse me, I need to go take a shower. " I called over my shoulder.

Faintly I heard Ian mumbling 'wait till I get Amy' as I walked into the the Cahill mansion. Now I'm wondering how I'm going to break the word to Atticus that our father is sick.

**_a/n_**

**_i need some help with some ideas. Anybody wanna help?_**


End file.
